deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IdemSplix
Wiz and the animatronics.png|Post a message here :D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Thumbnail Request Yo, Idem. You've made awesome thumbnails for me in the past, and I was wondering if you could make one for Fawful vs Count Bleck. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 23:24, January 18, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link No problem, Link. I will make it now. Thanks. SuperSaiyan2Link (talk) 23:58, January 18, 2015 (UTC)SS2Link Hey, uh, Goomba here. I liked the thumbnail you made for Hiro and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless. I have lots of other battles that need thumbnails, and if you are able do you think you could do that? You don't have to make all of them but that would be greatly appreciated (I actually don't have a computer program for that so I can't). Thank you! ParaGoomba348, User 00:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) No problem, Goomba. Can you tell me the battles that need thumbnails? Let's see here: *Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale, but that one may be a bit difficult to do so you don't have to. *Taokaka vs. Blair (Blair is from Soul Eater) *Colette Brunel vs. Asuna Yuuki *Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics *Homura Akemi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname And that's it. Sorry I have so much. ParaGoomba348, "V-Create"/ 00:29, January 19, 2015 (UTC) 16:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC)If I have to be honest here, your probrably my favourite logged in user on this Wiki, tied with Agentrockluxury3. ^_^ 16:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) That's good to hear, that made me very happy. 16:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Welcome! I hope Angry Birds VS PVZ Plants will be your best fight yet! 16:51, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm planning to do that after Perfect Chaos VS Biollante Dude, thank you so much for the thumbnails you created! I love them! ParaGoomba348, "V-Create"/ 22:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem, Goomba! When you need a thumbnail, just leave a message on my wall. Hey Pika so i have seen all your Thumbnails and I love them do you think you could do one for my Battle Royal Bardock vs Minato Namikaze vs Isshin Kurosaki vs Monkey D. Dragon Pika Pika Too (talk) 01:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Pikatoo Of course I can : you will thanks �� Pika Pika Too (talk) 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC)